


It's Only Fair

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Victuuri Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Everything is a bit chaotic following the medal ceremony, and celebrations afterwards, at the Cup of China. Yuuri and Viktor don't really get a chance to talk alone, until later that night.*Directly follows Episode 7 and the end of the Cup of China.





	It's Only Fair

“Too excited to sleep?”

Yuuri glanced at him, and then back out the hotel window. “Something like that,” he muttered

Viktor shook his head at him. His initial excitement after placing second had disappeared completely. When they’d finally left the celebrations to go to sleep, Yuuri had looked more anxious than anything. He hadn’t even noticed Viktor wasn’t being serious. No one could look at him now and think he was excited about anything. Or did he think he was hiding how he felt?

Things had been a little awkward since Viktor had kissed him, and they’d already had a stressful day before that, with Yuuri’s breakdown. Everything had been so chaotic after his free skate, they hadn’t really had time to talk about it.

Although, Yuuri hadn’t seemed like he was against the move Viktor had made. In fact, the way he’d looked at him after...

“Well, it’s been a long day,” Viktor said with a sigh, as he switched off the main light, leaving only the bedside lamps on, and slid into his bed. “You should get some rest. You didn’t sleep much last night, remember?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said softly, still looking out the window.

“That’s an order from your coach,” Viktor said playfully, wishing Yuuri would just show some kind of reaction.

Yuuri turned and looked at him, his expression still oddly distant. He looked at his bed, still rumpled from the nap Viktor had made him take before the free skate. When he had shamelessly taken advantage of the situation to cuddle up to him under the guise of making him sleep. 

In truth, he’d pretended to be asleep until Yuuri had finally managed to doze off, and then he’d just watched him sleep, like a lovesick fool.

He was a lovesick fool for Yuuri.

“Viktor…”

Viktor waited, but Yuuri didn’t say anything else. His brow was furrowed, and Viktor’s stomach sank. Had he finally crossed a line? Pushing too much of his infatuation onto Yuuri too soon? Yuuri gave every indication he felt something in return, but maybe Viktor was wrong about that, maybe—

Maybe Viktor needed to stop overthinking it, and wait for Yuuri to tell him how he felt instead of guessing.

Yuuri sighed, and wandered over between their beds. He fidgeted with the edge of his sleep shirt, and tugged at the sheets on his bed, until they were neat.

“Something on your mind?” Viktor asked, unable to wait any longer. “Maybe if you talk, you’ll find it easier to relax.”

Of all the responses Viktor might have expected, Yuuri suddenly pulling back his sheets and sliding into bed with him wasn’t one of them.

Shocked into stillness, he held his breath, as Yuuri lay down half on top him, and pressed his face into his neck.

He didn’t say anything, and after a few moments, Viktor lightly wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s only fair,” Yuuri mumbled into his neck.

“What is?” Viktor asked, relaxing as he felt Yuuri relax against him.

“I was too stressed to enjoy it before.”

Viktor frowned. “Enjoy what?”

Yuuri was silent for a few moments, then a quiet, “This.”

“Oh.”

“I slept better, even though I was so stressed, and it was just a nap,” Yuuri said defensively. “But you were fine and able to enjoy it. It’s my turn.”

Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle. He sounded a bit petulant about it, really. 

“I’m fine with that,” he said, pressing a kiss to the side of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri made a grumbly sound. “Too tired. Kisses in the morning.”

Viktor felt his face warm up. “I look forward to it.”

“I look forward to a kiss that doesn’t come with being knocked flat on the ice,” Yuuri grumbled, shifting a bit, and then settling again. “That hurt you know.”

“Well, I had to surprise you somehow.”

Yuuri snorted, but didn’t reply. His breathing was slowing. Viktor smiled, and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Sleep well, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing some fluff, cos I've had a shitty day. Hope you like it =)


End file.
